Revenge On My Ex
by TakhanaRain
Summary: Your boyfriend Jason had deiced to cheat on you with your rival (Rivals name) . So what do you do? Well of course you deiced to prank him of course! But with a little help from Green.


"Stupid heartless asshole." I muttered under your breath as people stared at me. Why? Well because it's not everyday that you see (F/n) (L/n) angry. Why am I angry? Well because my lame excuse for a boyfriend a boyfriend deiced that it would be totally OK if he cheated on me with the person I hated the most, my rival (rivals first name) (Rivals last name). I found him in **MY **house on **MY **couch naked with that (insert some horrible word here because I can't think of one)! And what did he say to me? 'What are you doing in my house?' I was so glad that I had (A fighter pokemon) beside me to chase them out naked, which was funny for me but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see them suffer from embarrassment more. Why? Because watching people getting embarrassed is like a drug for me. once you have a tiny taste there is no going back. I want revenge and I know just the person to help me. Green.  
"GREEEEENN!" I yelled out as loud as I could walking around town, getting even more strange looks from passerby's. I went to yell out again before a hand covered my mouth"Why can't you just keep quite for at least 5 minutes?" I turned around to see Green rubbing his forehead with his free hand "But Greeen! I need your help!" "With what? It better not be homework, I helped you enough times already" I shook my head "Then what is it?" "I want you to help me embarrass(Is that the right word?) (Rivals name) and my ex Jason." Green's eyes look like the lit up for a moment but I brushed that thought away "No." He said simply and started to walk away before "But why?!" I shouted out causing him to cover his ears "Because I need to keep my name clean." I rolled your eyes "Dude, you are known for having nothing nice to say and have anger issues. So why not add trouble maker to the list?" He looked like he was about to go hulk "Trouble maker belongs on you list not mine." He said with his teeth clenched. He was about to walk away before I grabbed his arm and said something I was most likely going to regret later "I'll do anything! Please!" He raised his eyebrows "Anything?" I nodded your head fast. He sighed "Fine." I jumped up and down in happiness"Yay! We are gonna make them so embarrassed that they are gonna have to move out of town!"  
Later me and Green where sitting in a tree with slim filled water balloons, I was so excited that I nearly fell out of the tree a few times, but then Green had to ruin the moment "(Y/n), I doubt this would make them that embarrassed to move out of town." I gave him my best evil glare, but that didn't cause him to look scared at all. After a few minutes our targets were sitting under the trees...making out...that's one disgusting site "I think I'm gonna barf." I whispered to Green who simply shrugged "On the count of three. One...Two...drop the bombs!" We threw the water balloons at (Rivals name) and Jason's head. (Rivals name) Was screaming because her "Gorgeous" hair was ruined and was blaming Jason for all of this and got up and left with a red face. All the little kids saw it and started to laugh at her and called her a witch. I was laughing and butt off and Green was just smiling. We got out of the tree "So, now I want you to close your eyes." I looked at him confused "Wow (Y/N), never imagined you forgetting your own promise." "Oh yeah." I closed my eyes not even thinking of what he would do to me. all of a sudden I felt something against my lips, my eyes snapped open to see Green kissing me. Green Oak the one who acts better than everyone was kissing me. After a while he pulled away with a visible blush on his cheeks "What-What was that about?" My cheeks felt like they were on fire "Red and Gold told me that actions were better then words so I followed their advice." He started to walk away "But to be honest, I likes words better. So, I love you (Y/n)!" He walked away leaving me there smiling like an idiot and smiling like a maniac.  
This was the best day of my life.


End file.
